


Matching

by AngelWithAStory



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Scars, Spoilers, pre-relationship /kinda/, that's a weird tag but holding hands is a big motif in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 11-------------------Blake let the fight rage on for half a second more, letting her fingers brush the sweaty hair away from Weiss’ face. She let herself feel the regret, then she left it behind as she tucked Weiss in her arms and bolted for the exit.Blake had more important things to care about.





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> well, it's been forever since i've posted any RWBY fic but even in 2018, I am a Monos shipper and a human second so here we are!!
> 
> Happy new years!! I hope 2018 treats you better!! <3 <3
> 
> (full disclosure, it is 3am when I'm posting this so please excuse terrible language and spelling mistakes)

Blake Belladonna was a creature of regret and that was the thing she hated most about herself.

She regretted running from that airship after the fall of Beacon Academy.

She regretted falling for Adam’s lie and hurting everyone around her when she left.

She regretted only being brave enough to cling to what she loved when it had all been torn away her from.

It was the regrets she carried in her heart that allowed her to forgive and to grow and to return to the friends she had convinced herself they didn’t want anymore.

Blake Belladonna was a creature of forgiveness and love.

It was this that allowed her to leap into the fight at Haven Academy.

 

Weiss felt like she was burning.

It felt like every nerve was aflame and cold and raw and dead and electric, all at once.

It felt like she was dying.

All the strength in her body was beginning to fail her. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to exist.

Weiss was almost thankful when her vision grew black at the edges and she fell towards the ground.

 

It was like the fight had been paused.

All eyes were staring, horrified, as Weiss crumbled in slow-motion.

All eyes watched as the black shadow caught her. The shadow’s black hair shielded her like a curtain, hiding the pain in Blake’s eyes from the rest of the room.

“ _Go!_ ” Blake shouted, her battle cry echoing as time resumed its march and two figures descended from the rafters to join in the fray.

The doors behind them burst inwards and with the heavy footsteps of the determined came the glorious feeling of the tide of the fight turning in their favour.

Blake let the fight rage on for half a second more, letting her fingers brush the sweaty hair away from Weiss’ face. She looked at the scar that no one asked about and Weiss never talked about. She looked at the small crease on Weiss’ nose from the pain even in her unconscious state.

Blake let herself feel the regret, then she left it behind as she tucked Weiss in her arms and bolted for the exit. She didn’t bother looking as a second javelin rooted itself in Blake’s left-behind shadow.

She had more important things to care about.

 

It took hours and multiple doctors, but eventually Weiss Schnee opened her eyes again.

The room she was in was the room she had been given when she had arrived with Yang. It was bare, with only a bed, a set of drawers and a bedside table to furnish it. The view from the large windows overlooked the city and Weiss had spent a few mornings sat observing it as it slowly rose to face a new day.

There was something charming about watching ordinary life continue on when hers had been in upheaval for what felt like years.

And yet, Weiss felt nothing but relief when she opened her eyes.

First, she felt the relief of being alive, then she felt the pain as her nerves began to work again.

On instinct, Weiss tried to curl up. Her hand pressed against the wound, but all movement just tripled the pain.

“Hey, _hey,_ you’re going to tear your stitches,”

The voice was quiet and familiar, but the hands that touched Weiss’ arm made her adrenaline spike. She lashed out without thinking, and tried desperately to find Myrtenaster.

For those few seconds when she was running on pure instinct alone, Weiss replayed every battle and every fight she had ever survived.

Then those seconds passed and reality made sense again. Weiss was safe; she was in pain, and weaponless, but she was safe.

Slowly Weiss rolled her head on the pillow and looked up at the person who had spoken. A small smile crept up on her, despite all the pain that was thundering through Weiss’ side.

Blake was still stood, her hands hovering nervously over Weiss as she stayed on alert. Slowly, Blake sat back down on the chair beside the bed.

“Does it hurt?” Blake asked.

Weiss wanted to laugh.

_Months_ separated, _months_ wondering where Blake had gone and running through all the ‘what-if’s and dreaming of all the ways they could have been reunited and thinking of all the things Weiss never let herself say, and suddenly here they were. Blake was back. And Weiss couldn’t think of a single damn thing to say.

So Weiss just nodded and held back her grimace as best she could.

Blake reached over for a bottle from the bedside table and handed over a few pills. There was a glass of water on the bedside table as well, but Blake didn’t touch it until she had helped prop Weiss up a little. Not too much to aggravate the injury, but enough to avoid wet sheets.

When Weiss settled back down, she let herself take in the situation around her.

She could feel the stitches and the bandages around her midsection. (Distantly, she wondered who tended to her). Now her mind was clear, she could see Myrtenaster propped against the wall beside the door (probably left there as an afterthought once they knew Weiss was stable). She could see her mended dress folded on top of the dresser and her boots placed in front of it. Her hair had been taken down and she could feel its weight on her shoulder.

Most importantly, Blake looked relatively unharmed from where she sat.

The bow was gone and Weiss couldn’t find it in herself to miss it.

There weren’t enough words to describe all the words and waring feelings in Weiss’ chest, so she didn’t try to.

Instead, Weiss simply held her hand out on top of the sheets, extending it as far as she could towards Blake.

It was an open invitation. A plea. A desperate wish.

Blake leaned forwards in the chair and gently clasped Weiss’ hand.

Not a word was passed between them, but enough were said in that one simple movement that neither of them wanted to try and ruin it with clumsy language.

“What happened to the others?” Weiss asked, after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Ruby’s in her room. She took a few hits during the fight and Yang hasn’t left her side since. Ren has an injury on his shoulder but he got patched up pretty quickly after the fighting stopped. Sun is with the others, catching them up on- on everything.” Blake said quietly. She wasn’t quite looking Weiss in the eye. “As soon as they knew they were outmatched, they turned and fled.”

“What happened to Lionheart?” Weiss asked.

It was easier to talk about this that what she really wanted to talk about.

“He’s gone. Qrow searched everywhere, but there’s no sign of him.” Blake said.

Silence fell again for a few moments.

They’re hands stayed twined together on the sheets.

“Blake,” Weiss’s voice was small and Blake met her eye, “we match now.”

Maybe it was the puzzled look on Blake’s face or maybe it was the pain medication, but Weiss let that giddy smile stay on her face. Carefully, she pulled their hands closer.

She placed them over where she knew the stitches were and moved her hand so she was covering Blake’s. For some strange reason, it felt intimate, but it wasn't quite _awkward._

“We match.” Weiss repeated.

It took a few seconds for the penny to drop, and when it did, Blake carefully sat down on the edge of the bed beside Weiss. Blake moved Weiss’ hand like she could break at any moment, but she still moved Weiss’ hand to her own abdomen.

The scar from Adam’s blade had long-since healed, just the smallest blush of pink along the tissue. Still, Blake felt the phantom pain when Weiss’ cold fingers brushed against her warm skin.

“We match.” Blake said.

“ _I knew you’d come back,_ ” Weiss whispered, letting her fingers rest on Blake’s skin. She looked up and met Blake’s gaze. There was something resolute in them, “you just needed some time.”

“I’m tired of taking my time.” Blake said. “I’m done with running away.”

She looked different. She wasn’t the girl, hiding parts of herself away and keeping her teammates at a distance. Blake was someone infinitely stronger, infinitely wiser, and more resolute.

“Can you tell me?” Weiss asked. The pain medicine was beginning to settle heavily in her bones. “Where you went?”

“You want to hear about Menagerie?” Blake asked, a trace of amusement in her voice as Weiss tried to keep herself alert.

“I like listening to you talk.” Weiss said. Her hand lowered to the bed again but Blake’s quickly followed. Their fingers twined together and they tried not to let on too strongly just how much they had missed these moments.

 

Later, Sun found them both, asleep and curled together in Weiss’ small bed. He quietly left the tray of food on the dresser, took a few pictures on his scroll and shut the door behind him as quietly as possible.

He would never let Blake live down being found cuddling with Weiss in their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I can't be the only one that's desperately hoping for this to happen next episode <3
> 
> I'm [private-doughnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to swing by :3


End file.
